Space Rock
:For other uses, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Space rock (disambiguation) Space rock is a subgenre of Wikipedia:rock music; the term originally referred to a group of early, mostly British, 1970s progressive and psychedelic rock bands such as Wikipedia:Hawkwind, Gong and Wikipedia:Pink Floyd,Richie Unterberger, class=artist|id=p76669|pure_url=yes}} Pink Floyd biography Wikipedia:Allmusic characterised by slow, lengthy instrumental passages dominated by Wikipedia:electronic organs, Wikipedia:synthesizers, experimental guitar work and Wikipedia:science fiction or outer space-related lyrical themes, though it was later repurposed to refer to a series of late 1980s British Wikipedia:alternative rock bands that drew from earlier influences to create a more ambient but still melodic form of pop music.class=explore|id=style/d2784|pure_url=yes}} Space Rock, Wikipedia:Allmusic The term was revived in the 21st century to refer to a new crop of bands including Wikipedia:The Flowers of Hell,The Flowers of Hell blast off Wikipedia:Comets on Fire,Comets On Fire: Field Recordings from the Sun and Wikipedia:Flotation Toy Warningclass=artist|id=p729598|pure_url=yes}} Flotation Toy Warning Biography at Allmusic who diversely draw upon the ideas and sounds of both waves of the genre's founders. History live in Zagreb in 2004]] Origins and emergence Man's entry into Wikipedia:outer space provided ample subject matter for Wikipedia:rock and roll and Wikipedia:R&B songs from the mid-1950s through the early 1960s. It also inspired new sounds and sound effects to be used in the music itself. A prominent early example of space rock is the 1959 concept album Wikipedia:I Hear a New World by British producer and song writer Wikipedia:Joe Meek. The album was inspired by the Wikipedia:space race and concerned man's first close encounter with alien life forms.Joe Meek: The RGM Legacy Meek then went on to have a UK and US #1 success in 1961 with Telstar, named after the newly launched communications satellite and thus intended to commemorate the new space age. Its main instrument was a Wikipedia:clavioline, an electronic forerunner of synthesizers. Space rock emerged from the late 1960s psychedelic music scene in Britain, and was closely associated with the progressive rock movement of the same era. Wikipedia:Pink Floyd's early albums contain pioneering examples of space rock': '"Wikipedia:Lucifer Sam",A.Robbins "The Trouser Press record guide" (Collier Books, 1991), ISBN 0-02-036361-3 "Wikipedia:Astronomy Domine",Bruce Eder, class=song|id=t1530785|pure_url=yes}} Astronomy Domine song review, Wikipedia:Allmusic "Wikipedia:Pow R. Toc H."Nicholas Schaffner, "Saucerful of secrets: the Pink Floyd odyssey", (Dell, 1992), ISBN 0-385-30684-9, p.66. and "Wikipedia:Interstellar Overdrive"Richie Unterberger, class=song|id=t1530791|pure_url=yes}} Interstellar Overdrive song review, Wikipedia:Allmusic from their 1967 debut album Wikipedia:The Piper at the Gates of Dawn are examples. Their second album Wikipedia:A Saucerful of Secrets contained further examples: "Wikipedia:Let There Be More Light" and "Wikipedia:Set the Controls for the Heart of the Sun" with explicit Wikipedia:science fiction themes, and their third, Wikipedia:Soundtrack from the Film More (1969) had "Cirrus Minor". In early 1971, Pink Floyd began writing the song that would become known as "Echoes", from the 1971 album Wikipedia:Meddle. The song was performed from April until September 1971, with an alternate set of lyrics, written about two planets meeting in space. Before the Wikipedia:Meddle album released, the lyrics were changed to an aquatic theme, because of the band's concern that they were being labelled as a space rock band. Wikipedia:The Beatles' song "Flying" (1967), originally titled "Aerial Tour Instrumental", was a psychedelic instrumental about the sensation of flying, whether in a craft or in your own head space.Allmusic Review by Richie Unterberger Wikipedia:The Rolling Stones' song "Wikipedia:2000 Light Years from Home" (1967), which drew heavily on some of the aforementioned Wikipedia:Pink Floyd songs , is another early form of space rock. Wikipedia:Jimi Hendrix is also an early innovator of the genre, with such tracks as "Wikipedia:Third Stone from the Sun", "Wikipedia:1983... (A Merman I Should Turn to Be)" and "Wikipedia:The Stars That Play with Laughing Sam's Dice". Wikipedia:David Bowie's "Space Oddity" (1969) is, apart from Telstar, probably the best example of a space rock song achieving mainstream recognition. The Wikipedia:Steve Miller Band's Space Cowboy (1969) was also about space. It has a very heavy back beat in the key of F Minor and space-like sound effects from Miller's guitar. A major album in the history of space rock was Wikipedia:Hawkwind's Wikipedia:Space Ritual (1973),Wilson Neate, class=album|id=r40140|pure_url=yes}} Space Ritual review, Wikipedia:Allmusic a two-disc live album advertised as "88 minutes of brain-damage" documenting Hawkwind's successful 1972 tour that included a Wikipedia:liquid light show and lasers, nude dancers (notably the earth-mother figure Wikipedia:Stacia), wild costumes and psychedelic imagery. This hard-edged concert experience attracted a motley but dedicated collection of psychedelic drug users, science-fiction fans and motorcycle riders. The science fiction author Wikipedia:Michael Moorcock collaborated with Hawkwind on many occasions and wrote the lyrics for many of the spoken-word sections on Space Ritual. Other examples include Flaming Youth's only album Wikipedia:Ark 2, Arzachel's Arzachel, Mournblade's Times Running Out, and the collaborative concept album Wikipedia:The Zodiac: Cosmic Sounds. 1990s revival By the early 1990s, the term "space rock" came to be used when describing numerous American and British Wikipedia:alternative rock bands of the time. Wikipedia:Shoegazing, stoner rock/metal and Wikipedia:noise pop genres emerged into the mainstream with the explosion of bands such as Wikipedia:Kyuss, Wikipedia:Slowdive, Wikipedia:The Verve, My Bloody Valentine, Wikipedia:Flying Saucer Attack, Loop, Ride, Shiner, Wikipedia:The Flaming Lips, Failure, Wikipedia:Year of the Rabbit, Wikipedia:Cave In, Wikipedia:Sun Dial, Hum, Wikipedia:Orange Goblin, Wikipedia:Spacemen 3, Wikipedia:Spiritualized, and Wikipedia:Mercury Rev. The sonic experimentation and emphasis placed on texture by these bands led them to be dubbed "space rock", although most would more readily be categorized in other genres such as shoegazing or stoner metal. In the mid-1990s, a number of bands built on the space rock styles of Hawkwind and Gong appeared in America. Some of these bands (such as Pressurehed and Melting Euphoria) were signed to Wikipedia:Cleopatra records, which then proceeded to release numerous space rock compilations. Starting in 1997, Wikipedia:Daevid Allen of Gong, along with members of Hawkwind and other space rock bands, started to perform with Wikipedia:Spirits Burning, a studio project created to celebrate space rock. The Strange Daze festivals from 1997-2001 showcased the American space rock scene in 3 day outdoor festivals. The shows were headlined by Hawkwind and Nik Turner in 1997 and featured major players of American space rock: F/i, Alien Planetscapes, Architectural Metaphor, Quarkspace, Melting Euphoria, Pressurehed, Nucleon, Bionaut, Born to Go and others. Mr. Quimby's Beard (UK) headlined Strangedaze 2001 and were supported whilst on their American tour by Hawkwind's Harvey Bainbridge as well as Nik Turner. A Wikipedia:Michigan-based space rock scene included Wikipedia:Burnt Hair Records, Wikipedia:Darla Records, and bands such as Wikipedia:Windy & Carl, Mahogany, Wikipedia:Sweet Trip, Tomorrowland, Delta Waves, Starphase 23, Wikipedia:Füxa, Wikipedia:Auburn Lull, Monaural, Asha Vida, and Alison's Halo. This was a modern movement of the traditional "space rock" sound and was pinned Detroit Space Rock. Space rock in the 21st century Space rock bands like Hawkwind, Gong, Mr. Quimby's Beard and Nektar continue to perform live in the 2000s. Hawkwind has produced numerous offshoots with former members (such as Hawklords, Space Ritual, and Lastwind). Beside the Spirits Burning space rock collective, new collectives have appeared (such as Øresund Space Collective and Secret Saucer). Influences from space rock can be heard in UK bands Wikipedia:Radiohead, Amplifier, Wikipedia:Oceansize, Wikipedia:Porcupine Tree, Wikipedia:Kasabian, and Wikipedia:Mugstar as well as American bands Wikipedia:Autolux, Wikipedia:Hopesfall, Success & Sorrow, Wikipedia:Lumerians, Wikipedia:The Secret Machines, Wikipedia:The Mars Volta, Wikipedia:The Boxing Lesson, Wikipedia:Cloudland Canyon, Wikipedia:Angels & Airwaves, Tool, Wikipedia:Thirty Seconds to Mars and Zombi. Wikipedia:Star One's 2002 ''Space Metal'' album mixes space rock and Wikipedia:progressive metal, and many of the songs are linked conceptually by having cult Wikipedia:science fiction movies or Wikipedia:TV series as their subjects. In the past decade a space rock theme has swept through the indie music scene Hongdae of South Korea. Bands such as Wikipedia:Rock and Roll Radio, Galaxy Express, Apollo 18, Wikipedia:Magna Fall, among many others, have 'spacey' elements in their music. In South Korea such bands with a spacey sound & theme - are referred to in the media and among fans as 'Space Rock' or '우주갈' in Korean. The first reported involvement of Wikipedia:NASA and space rock came in 2009 when an off-duty worker from the shuttle program synchronised footage of a Discovery launch with the Wikipedia:Flowers Of Hell's 'Sympathy For Vengeance' in an online video which became popular amongst staff at the Wikipedia:Kennedy Space Center.Archive of Sympathy for Vengeance + Space Shuttle Discovery mashup In May 2013, Canadian astronaut Wikipedia:Chris Hadfield created the first Wikipedia:music video filmed entirely in outer space, with his Wikipedia:YouTube video of himself singing Wikipedia:David Bowie's "Space Oddity" on board the Wikipedia:International Space Station". See also * Wikipedia:Nu Gaze Wikipedia:Template:Psychedelic music Wikipedia:Template:Rock music Wikipedia:Template:Electronic rock Notes Wikipedia:Category:Progressive rock Wikipedia:Category:Space rock Wikipedia:Category:Psychedelic rock Wikipedia:Category:English styles of music Wikipedia:tr:Space metal tr:Space metal Category:Progressive rock Category:Space rock Category:Psychedelic rock Category:English styles of music Category:Science fiction music Category:Rock music genres Category:British styles of music Category:Psychedelic music Category:Counterculture of the 1970s